Stranded and changed
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: they don't know how they got there or how they changed, but they know the have to get back.
1. Shadow's pov

"Jolt, Jolteon?" a voice yelled my ear. I opened my eyes with a large gasp. There were three monsters above me! I reached for my sword only to discover it missing and in its place was fur.

The first, and closest, monster had spiky yellow fur over its fox like body. Except its neck, which was covered in brown spiky fur. Its eyes were pure black, other than the highlight, and it smelled of roses and my stuffed unicorn. If you think the unicorn part was odd, then screw you! I love her!

The second had bluish-white fur on its fox-like body. It had a yellow crest on its head, with two long "bangs." It had dark blue paws and diamonds on its body.

The last was a large bronze bird with red underwings.

"Who are you?" I asked in fear. The monsters looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"Glace?" the second one asked. I was beginning to feel dread creep up my skin.

"Skarmory Skar!" the bird cawed. It grabbed my black-furred waist in its large bronze talons and pulled me up onto all fours.

"Wh-who are you and what do you want?" I asked, trying not to let my fear show.

"Jolteon," the yellow one said while putting its paw up to its forehead. "Jolt Jolt Jolt Jolteon."

The blue one walked up, put a bag that it had on its bag down, and rummaged through it. It brought out a small pink berry and gave a flick of its tail. The bird pried open my mouth with its talons and the blue fox popped the fruit into my mouth. The bird closed it and held it shut before I could spit the berry out. Then the yellow fox padded up and put a paw on the back of my neck.

It began to stroke and I could feel the berry begin to slide down my throat. I swallowed.

"Can you understand us?" the bird asked. I nodded.

"I'm Oleander, a Jolteon," the yellow fox said.

"I'm Makayla, a Glaceon," the blue fox said with a giggle.

"Ima Skar, a Skarmory," the bird said.

"Okay, I'm officially scared."

Behind them a few more monsters were beginning to awaken. One was a lilac fox with twin tails and a violet orb on its forehead. Another was red with a pinkish-red fluff for tail, ruff, and some on its forehead. Another was a creamy tan with a leaf for a tail and ears and green paws. The last was blue with three blue-finned ears, a pale blue ruff, a fish tail, and a blue fin along its back.

"_Chirri posa hyli?"_

"_Oosa a pu?"_

"_Canca toooi!"_

"_ototo."_

So the three creatures repeated the process on the new monsters. Meanwhile, I was looking in the nearby lake at my reflection. I had black fur with dark purple rings. I had red eyes, too.

"What's your name?" Makayla asked as she, I believe, walked over.

"Shadow," I said, still mesmerized by my new form.

"Very suiting. So how many moves do you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Attacks. Every Pokemon knows at least one attack in order to keep them from getting caught by trainers."

"Uh, what moves do you know?"

She dashed around, a white light following her like Nyan cat's rainbow. She stopped and screeched at the sky. It began to hail. Then she bared her fangs, icy power shooting at Oleander. The Jolteon kicked the power back and it hit the water. Oleander kicked needlessly a second time.

Now Makayla began to shine like a mirror. Finally, she slammed into a tree with all her might.

"Whoa," I said. Makayla came staggering back, a large bump on her head.

"I meant to do that," she said before falling down. She came back up quickly with a smile on her face. "Show me your moves."

"I don't have any!" I said. She came charging at me and I kicked sand in her face. She closed her eyes and ran past me.

"Okay, so you know Sand-Attack. Try another," she said while charging at me again. I wagged my tail cutely.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, just Tail Whip. Nothing special."

This went on for a while, until I learned I knew two more moves; Tackle and Helping Hand.

"Hey! I set up camp and made dinner!" Oleander shouted. We ran over and sat down.

"I'm starved!" I said. "What're we eating?"

"Spearow and Cornn Berries," the yellow and brown fox said. "Also, be free to mingle and talk and what not. Diddly doo!"

After dinner, I found out that the new monsters were Vio, Red, Blue, and Green.

"So, where are we?" I asked Skar.

"We'ra on an island in tha middle a sea."

**Author's note:**

**If you aren't familiar with the first few generations of Pokemon, here are what the Links have turned into:**

**Shadow: Umbreon**

**Vio: Espeon**

**Red: Flareon**

**Blue: Vaporeon**

**Green: Leafeon**

**I own Oleander and Skar, Makayla belongs to my friend Sharp Tongue, and we both own nothing else.**


	2. Oleander's pov

"So where are we going to stay at night?" Vio asked Makayla.

"Our house, of course!" she replied. We all climbed onto Skar's back and the bronze bird took off. I felt the wind rip through my spiky fur and tug at my skin.

"Help meeeee!" Red cried. He was clinging onto Blue's hind leg. I couldn't help but laugh at Blue's enraged reaction: he began to kick Red in the face, making the Flareon cry tears of fire.

"Okay, who'sa cryin'?" Skar asked. "If it is Red, getta him to stop! I hate fia!"

"Stop with the fake accent! It's annoying!" Makayla shouted over the wind.

"Fine! Get him to S-T-O-P!"

I put my paws on his forehead and focused. The fire-type stopped crying and closed his eyes.

"I'm jealous," Blue said. "I can never get him to stop crying. The only way is to apologize or hug him. How'd you do that?"

"I…I'd rather keep that a secret. Too private," I said while removing my paw.

"We're almost there! Only a few more minutes!" Skar called. A few minutes later, we landed in the cave Makayla and I call home. A small waterfall and stream ran straight through the middle. Large crystals formed nooks on the back wall, right behind the stream.

"Whoa," the newbies said.

"I know, right? And I live here! With Oleander, of course," Makayla said.

"Hey! I'm right here, ya know!" I said. Shadow snickered, his white fangs contrasting against his black pelt. "Can it, moon-boy! It's not funny!"

"Sorry," he said meekly.

I used Thunder on Makayla, the large thunderbolt smacking her on the top of the head.

"Ouch," Blue said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm okay!" Makayla said as she perked back up.

"This is the main chamber. Actually, it's, um, the ONLY chamber, but if you want to use the bathroom, there's a sign that'll point you to another cave. Please go there. We don't need anything stinky," I said. "Now, cross the stream and pick your own nook!"

I was really glad that the Oshawott helped them get over there: they all fell in on the first try. Well, Red was too scared, so Oshawott had to get him over anyways. I paw-palmed at the stupidity.

"Iyiyi."

"They'll get it. I hope," Makayla said.

"Thanks for that piece of reassurance," I said sarcastically. "Now, let's go hunt for something to eat. We're out of Woop-ereal."

"Nice pun, Oleander. Very classy," Skar said while clapping her wings. The whole cave was soon filled with applause. Okay, Vio didn't clap, but the others did!

That night, after the hunt, we were all in bed when I heard a rustling sound. I opened my eyes to see a bright pink light flashing. No, not again.

"Team Rocket! Take your station, Makayla!" I shouted. Everyone sat up in their nook in alarm.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Vio asked.

"People who want to kidnap us and use us for evil!" I shouted. My fur began to course with electric energy. "Stand back! I'm goin' in!" I ran at them and let loose an ultra-powerful Discharge. All the grunts fell to the ground, knocked out by the electricity. I ran back.

"What now?" Red said.

"I knocked all the grunts out, but the worse is yet to come. We need to leave!"

"So? I need to pee!" Shadow said.

"I'll wake up Skar, you get the food and… things!" I shouted as I began to screech at the top of my lungs for the bird-like Pokemon. Skar fluttered down from her perch in a hole of the cave.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Flee! NOW!" I shouted.

"Rocke-losers?" I nodded. I quickly climbed on her back and motioned the others to do it too.

"I'm scared!" Red wailed.

"Oh my gosh, will he ever stop crying?" Makayla shouted. This only made Red cry more.

"Stop it, Makayla! We're all scared! Now be quiet!" I shouted.

Skar took off through the escape hole in the roof.

**Author's notes:**

**Suspense is awesome and so is my friend Sharp Tongue! Go girl! Also, I would like to thank my cat Orlin for giving me the attack idea. Seriously, she was attacking me until I turned on a Friskies app on my iPad! I really hate it when she scratches my belly. And not the one that I love.**


	3. Skar's pov

We flew through the night as the grunts woke up.

"Hurry!" Oleander urged. I flapped my wings harder.

"I'm trying!"

"Look out for that tree!" Shadow said.

"I'm not George!"

"No! **That** tree!"

We crashed into a tree. Luckily it was the branches, not the trunk.

"Well, that was fun," Red said, looking on the bright side. "And we got away from those people!"

"You're right. Other than almost getting kidnapped, that was fun!" Oleander said, a large smile on her face.

"Now what?" Green asked.

"Stay here for the night. I guess," Makayla said.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the shortness. I just needed a small Skar's pov for the flight. See you later! ;)**


	4. Vio's pov

That morning, we got up and tried climbing down the tree. Green had the most ease of it.

"Why don't we try some training?" Oleander said. "Let's start with, um, Vio!"

Why me?

"Come on! It'll be fun! I promise!"

Please no. Not me.

"Here I come! Quick attack!"

She ran at me, a long trail of white following her. I jumped to the side and sent a bunch of stars at her. They all hit.

"Ah, Swift! Now try to hit me when I'm right in front of you!"

She ran up to me and kicked me twice in the face. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was on Skar's back with everyone standing over me.

"I'm sooo sorry, Vio!" Oleander said. "I keep forgetting how strong I am!"

"You okay, Vio? " Shadow asked.

"I have a headache."

"Uh, maybe **I** should do the training," Makayla said. "You just get some sleep."

When I awoke, Blue and Makayla were in an intense fight. Blue had some ice on his back and Makayla's fur was singed. Blue let out steaming water from his mouth at Makayla. Makayla dodged with the same move that Oleander had used first.

"Enough!" Oleander shouted. "It's been an hour already! Train someone else!"

"Fine, but do you have a rawst berry on you?" Makayla asked. A tiny flame appeared on her fur then went out. Oleander tossed her a blue strawberry. After a few minutes of rest, Red stepped up to Makayla with the closest he has ever gotten to a serious face.

The battle started with Makayla making it hail. Red let out a bunch of smoke, hiding himself. All of a sudden, it stopped hailing and became really sunny. Makayla stared into the smoke before charging in with the light following her. A loud roar came from inside the cloud and Makayla came flying out.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Red shouted once the smoke cleared.

"Do you _know _any attack moves?" Oleander asked. "All you used were status moves."

"That's all I know," Red said. He began doing a stupid dance.

"Okay," Green said. "My turn."

Green lunged at Makayla and hit her on her side. The Glaceon slammed into him with full force. She made it hail again. Green bit her on the neck and began to munch. Makayla screamed and bit him with icy fangs. His back began to freeze so Green let go with a yelp.

Green jumped at her and slammed his green-glowing tail onto Makayla's back. Then he began to whistle. Makayla fell to the ground with a thump.

"Did I kill her?" Green shrieked. "I'm sorry!"

"She's just asleep. She'll wake up in a little while. Good Grasswhistle, though," Skar said.

"Can I battle you, Oleander?" Shadow asked. The Jolteon seemed a little shocked, but she still nodded.

The battle began with a bang. Literally. Oleander exploded.

"Ouch. I hate Explosion. Too painful," Skar said. The dust cloud cleared, showing both Oleander and Shadow with swirls in their eyes.

"Huh? Did Oleander use Explosion again?" Makayla asked as she got up.

"Yup," I said.

"I'll get the sacred ash. See you later," she said. She left in a full sprint into the forest where a large tower stood.

"What's that tower?" I asked. Skar sighed.

"Ho-oh's nest, also known as the Bell tower."

"Whoa," was all I could say.

**Author's note:**

**Ah, you must love that tower. Not really. But it's still odd that an ice-type would go there. I wonder what she's hiding. **


	5. Makayla's pov

"FlamingSky! FlamingSky!" I shouted as I reached the roof of the Bell Tower.

"Whatever is the matter? Did Oleander use Explosion again?" the Ho-oh asked.

"Yes."

"Here's a sacred ash," he said with a sigh. "I miss her so much."

A few fire-tears fell from his feathered face.

"I miss Lyra, too. We should never have left Johto."

"Then she wouldn't be dead. And we wouldn't be so lonely."

We took a few minutes to cry over our old trainer before I ran back to the others. Unfortunately, Oleander and Shadow had already woken up.

"Oh man! I went to Flamingsky's for almost nothing! Although it was nice to see him again," I said.

"Still in grief?" Skar asked. I nodded.

"We all are."

"Next time we see that Magikarp Ariana, let's destroy her!" Oleander barked angrily. The boys exchanged confused glances.

"Now now, let's not do that. Lyra would be mad if we did that," I said while giving her back a small rub.

"Who's Lyra and FlamingSky?" Shadow asked.

"Lyra was our trainer before Ariana killed her. FlamingSky is the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh," Skar said with a sad look in her yellow eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Shadow said. He sat on his rump and stretched out his front paws, beckoning us to come. Oleander ran to him and gave him a large hug while quietly sobbing into his chest. He hugged her back.

Vio did the same and I ran to him. I rested my head on his small shoulder. Tears flowed freely.

"Is there no way to communicate with the dead here?" Blue asked.

"Well, there is Chris the Spookeon. But we'll need a Skarmory feather," Skar said. "Uh-oh."

We all stared at her before Oleander and Shadow grinned evilly.

"Oh, no! You are _not _stealing one of my feathers!"

Oleander and Shadow began to rear up on their hind legs, pointed their noses skyward, and laughed evilly.

"I'll tear out some feathers, you attack her face," Oleander said as she lunged for Skar's back. Shadow attacked the bronze bird's face.

"_SQUACK!" _Skar screeched as a mouthful of bronze feathers was ripped off her back. Oleander and Shadow backed away quickly.

"That was AWESOME!" Shadow shouted. Oleander smiled.

"You are both sooo sadistic," I said.

"I know," Oleander said. "Let's go!"

"I'm not letting you two **anywhere **near my back!" Skar said. She let the rest of us up on her back, but grabbed Shadow and Oleander by the waist in her talons. She took off and began to fly towards the Pokeathlon dome.

As soon as we landed in front of the dome, Chris ran up to us with his friend Jason, a Mecheon. Spookeons resembled Glaceons, only mummified and purple. Mecheons were really Eevees with a thin tail, dark grey fur, and a gear around its neck.

"Yo," Chris said.

"Sup," Jason said with a smirk.

"We need a chit-chat with the dead," Skar said.

"Lyra?" Chris asked. I nodded. "Come on. To my lair!"

We followed them into a…closet.

"Welcome to my lair!"

"This is a closet. Not a lair," Vio said.

"IT'S A LAIR AND SHUT UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE CAUSE I CAN SEND YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD!" Chris shouted.

"…"

"Good. Now, pay 'er up!"

**I only own Skar and Oleander, Sharp Tongue owns Makayla, Mechacat (a frienemy) owns Jason, Yoshifan1000 owns Chris, and we own nothing else.**


	6. Shadow's pov again

Something clamped onto my tail and I let out a shriek.

"Nom nom nom nom nom."

It was Vio, who was eating my tail.

"Stop eating my tail!"

"Nom nom."

"STOP!"

"Nom."

He finally let go, leaving a lot of bite marks.

"Sorry. I haven't had breakfast yet."

"It's 5:00 am!"

"So?" he asked. He began eating his own paw.

"Will you stop eating yourself!"

"I heard that someone was hungry," a high-pitched voice said from behind us. I turned around to see a yellow bird with flames on its head, wings, and tail. "I have some nanab berries. Here."

It dropped some pink bananas on the ground.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Vio asked.

"I am FlameHeart, a Moltres. And you are?"

"I'm Vio and this is Shadow," Vio said. He began munching on the berries.

"Why are you here?" FlameHeart asked.

"Our friends wanted to see the spirit of their so-called-trainer, Lyra."

"Oleander? Was FlamingSky there too? Or Makayla? Skar, even?"

"Not FlamingSky. Whoever that is." I looked up at the fiery bird and she landed five inches from my face.

"I wish we never left Johto. Then all of us would still have a trainer, not be fending for ourselves. Lyra wouldn't have died and we could still be kickin' TR's butt." She looked at us with sad, reddish eyes.

"I'm sorry about your loss, but you still can kick Rocket's butt," Vio said between munches of berry. "All you need to do is gather all of Lyra's ex-Pokemon, then train them to fight even better than before!"

"good idea, Vio! I'll talk to Oleander when she wakes up! I mean, it's waaaaay too early for her to get up. She only gets up somewhere around eight-thrirty."

Later that morning, FlameHeart was still here with a slightly more cheerful look in her eyes.

"FlameHeart?" Makayla gasped as she saw the Moltres.

"Yo. Whaddaya wanna talk about?" Oleander asked.

"Let's build an army to kill Ariana!"

"Fine with me!" Oleander and Skar said.

The expression on Makayla's face: -_-'

"I'll take the south, Skar takes the north! Come on, FlameHeart! Let's goooo!" Oleander shouted as she hopped on FlameHeart. They went their separate ways.

"Now what?" Red asked.

"Pinterest time!" Vio shouted.

"NOOOO!" the other three Links said in response.

"We don't even have a computer!" Blue said.

"Fine. How about some training? Shadow versus Green. Blue vs. Makayla. Me vs. Red."

"I'm good with that," Makayla said. "And we don't have to look at totally awkward pictures of every Eevee lovers' favorite couple! I mean, seriously. There is noo way that a physic and a dark type would kiss. It's common sense!"

Vio's fur paled and his whiskers drooped in horror.

"Say what?" he said.


	7. various povs

**Green's pov**

I took a deep breath as I turned to face Shadow. He was smirking as usual, but had a softer look in his red eyes.

"Uh, Makayla? Should Green begin turning orange on the ears?" he asked with a chuckle. Everyone began to laugh.

"Whut?" I asked.

"You're turning orange! It must be fall!" Makayla said.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because these guys still don't have common sense!"

All eyes were on her, Vio's eyes looking the most hurt and angry.

"Sorry. Back to training!"

Shadow turned back to me, that usual coldness back in his eyes. He came charging at me but I bit him on the back, some of his energy being absorbed through my fangs. He fell limp in my mouth.

**Blue's pov**

I stood firm against Makayla until she began to make it hail. She seemed to disappear in the ice balls. I used Scald while spinning to make a protective barrier from her, but I didn't see her jump on top of me. I could feel her sink her teeth into my skin, but I didn't see the hail begin to lessen. She became more visible to me.

I used Scald in her face and she jumped away before coming at me with Take Down. I slammed into a nearby tree and everything went black.

**Vio's pov**

I started out with a big Swift, which made its mark right on Red's forehead. He fainted as soon as it was finished.

"Whoa," I said. "That was my weakest attack, too."

"That's your only attack that we even know about," Makayla said as she walked over and picked Red up by the back of the neck. She dragged him over to a pile consisting of Blue, the Flareon, and Shadow.

"Knock them out?" I asked. Green and Makayla nodded.

"I learned Bite! *extremely fake growl*" Makayla said.

"That is the single most saddest growl I have ever heard. And I've heard Red growl.


	8. Blue's pov

When I woke up, I had my tail wrapped around Red in a snuggle.

"Gah!" I shrieked. I recoiled quickly and grabbed my tail, my handsome finned tail, in my forepaws.

"Hmm?" Red groaned. He got to his feet and began licking his ruff. Shadow, who was still asleep, began batting the air with his black paws.

"Hey! We're back!" Oleander shouted from above. All around us were Pokemon. Vio was talking with this little pink mouse thing, Makayla was head butting with a giant blue bird with a long tail, and Green was gaping at a giant white dragon.

"Hello, I am Reshiram. And I'z adorablez!" the dragon said with sparkles flying around it. Green fainted as its tail flared red.

"Reshiram, you're a dork!" the mouse said. "I hope you don't mind me bringing some friends along for some common sense training."

"Its okay, Mew. We don't mind," Makayla said. "But, help Green the Leafeon out."

"Kay!"

Mew floated around my clone and shed pink sparkles on him. Green sneezed and looked at his pink paw.

"Is it spring or winter now?"

"It's still fall, but that's Mew's magic sparkles!" Red said. Well, more of giggled. There was a snap of a twig in the nearby forest. There was a short-haired brunette girl with blue eyes. She was dressed in a white tank top with a black vest, jean shorts with white flares, and boots. On her belt was a red and white ball.

"Whoa," she said. "A legendary meeting. I've only seen one on Pinterest."

She grabbed the ball and out popped a green and tan lizard.

"Yo," the lizard said while crossing its, apparently a "his", arms. I growled at the pure sight of it. "I don't wanna fight, but my trainer, Hilda, will force me to."

"Um, what's your name?" I asked.

"Taqu. Short for Taquitos."

"Name's Blue and this is Red and Shadow. Those are Vio, Green, Makayla, Oleander, and a bunch of random legendaries."

"Taqu! Use Vine Whip!" the girl, Hilda, shouted. Taqu slammed a vine from his body onto my head and wrapped another around my…

"Oh no you didn't!" I said in a sassy voice. "NO ONE touches the tail!"

I shot out a beam of multiple colors at the lizard and it released its grip.

"What on earth was that move?!" Red exclaimed.

"Aurora Beam," everyone said. I wagged my finned tail happily.

"Well, this is awesome!" I said.

"Go Pokeball!" Hilda shouted as she threw a red and white ball at me. It hit me right on the head and began to suck me in.

"BLUE!" Red shouted. A blast of flame knocked the ball away. All eyes were on the now highly ticked off Red. His eyes burned with fire and he was glowing brightly.

"Awesome. I think he's about to turn into an EX," FlameHeart said.

Red grew in size until he was up to the girl's waist, his pelt became an intense red, his fangs grew until they poked out of his mouth, and fire began to fall of his fur.

"Back away from Blue," he growled. He began to step closer to Taqu and let out a blast of energy at the lizard. Taqu fell to the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"Taqu, return!" Hilda shouted as she used the ball to bring Taqu to her. She stood still as Red began to approach her.

"No one can hurt Blue."

"He-help!" Hilda screamed.

"Red, snap out of it!" I shouted. I jumped in front of him. Apparently, he didn't see me or was too far into his rage as he hit me with purple-blue flames. I fell back and grabbed my burned tail in pain. The fire in Red's eyes went out as he ran over to me.

"Are you okay?!" he shouted. I covered my ears.

"Yes, yes I am! Now stop shouting before I go deaf!" I shouted back.


	9. Red's pov

"What happened?" I asked. "All I remember is seeing red!"

"You tried attacking Hilda!" FlameHeart said with a smirk. "And you went into EX form."

"What's that?" I asked.

"EX is what happens when you get very angry. When Taqu hurt Blue, you went into EX form. Also, you learn new moves that you quickly forget. Now, let's train to kick butt!" Oleander shouted.

We went on training for hours on end, always fighting until one of us were close to fainting.

"Wait!" Mew shouted. "What's Hilda still doing here?"

The girl was up in a tree, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Just ignore her," Makayla said. "Get back to training!"

It went on for many more hours until we were all too tired to fight. We all fell asleep in a pile when I opened my eyes and noticed Shadow sitting under the moonlight. His purple rings were illuminating another figure, but I just couldn't figure out who. There was something in its mouth and had no tail… probably Oleander. What were they doing?

"Thanks, Oleander," Shadow said. "It really hurt."

"Just hold still," the Jolteon said. She put whatever was in her mouth on his shoulder. He whimpered quietly.

"That Sacred Fire really got me bad," Shadow said. He scooted a little closer to Oleander and seemed to press against her. Oleander scooted away and began to walk back to the pile.

"Goodnight, moon-boy," she said as she curled up on top.

"G'night, electro-girl," Shadow said as he curled up away from the pile. His big red eyes still didn't close and was staring right at Oleander.

That morning, I asked him what that was all about.

"Nothing. She was just treating a burn that FlameHeart gave me," he said. He walked off, his ears pointed backwards. Probably mad, by the looks of it. I asked Oleander the same question.

"I was helping him with his burn. FlameHeart got him really bad," she said.

"When is mating season?" I asked. Her face got really red.

"Wh-why?"

"Juuust asking."

"Fine. It starts next week."

"I saw Shadow staring at you last night."

"Wha-?!"

I began to laugh, which only caused myself a lot of pain. Oleander pinned my to the ground, snarling with her yellowish fangs bared. Her paw was on my throat, pressing down hard.

"Help!" I squealed. Everyone gathered around.

"hit her in the sensitive spot?" Makayla asked.

"I just laughed!"

"Exactly!" Oleander growled. She pressed down harder.

"Oleander, let him go," Shadow said. Oleander backed off, anger still smoldering in her black eyes. She took a seat next to the dark creature.

We trained for a few minutes when we noticed that we couldn't land a single blow on each other. I had also learned my first stack move: Kindle. It was a simple crown of fire, but was very powerful. I think.

Everyone hopped on a flying-types' back and we began a quick flight to this very weird building. Outside was a woman dressed in white with red hair and two pink haired teens. We landed.

"Oh no!" one of the teens yelled.

"It's the Pokemon of Lyra, coming back for revenge!" the other screamed. The woman rolled her eyes and gave them a good smack upside the head.

"Get a grip, you two. Their just Pokemon," she said.

"But-"

"Go Arbok!"

A big purple cobra appeared, tongue flickering. Two more appeared next to it and they all attacked.

We all combined our attacks, making a crater where the building used to be. Only the woman seemed to have gotten hurt. Odd.

Oleander, Makayla, and Skar walked up and each put a paw or talon on the woman's throat.

"By the power invested in us by the legendaries, we hereby send you to the darkest realm to live out the rest of your days in a fate worse than death. We all wish that Giratina has some mercy and destroys you soon. Good-bye," they all said. The woman disappeared and a bright light began to shine from the heavens. A glorious white Pokemon stood before us, its hooves shining.

"Thanks, guys. Now I can have a par-tay!" it said.

"You're welcome, Arceus," Oleander said.

"now, shall I send the five heroes back to Hyrule?" it asked.

"YES!" Blue shouted. "WE FINALLY GET TO GO HOME!"

"I'll send you three back, too. Their princess told me they get into a lot of trouble."

A bright light surrounded us and everything went black.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue- Zelda's pov

I was sitting on my throne when I saw the Links come in with three girls. But they looked different.

Shadow had on a new tunic with new black boots and, strangely, new black gloves. The boots and gloves had purple rings. There was also a black ring in his purple hair. His ears were now fox-like with a ring. His tail looked the same.

Vio looked almost the same as normal, except that there was twin tails, a violet orb on his forehead, lilac boots, and cute fox ears.

Red had a fluffy pink tail, a ruff, and fox ears. He was shirtless but had on red shorts.

Blue was also shirtless but was wearing blue shorts (what is up with no shirts?! Seriously!). He had a long, blue finned tail with darker blue ridges and three finned ears.

Green had a tan and green tunic with brown boots and gloves. He had large leaf ears and tail, too.

The first girl was a brunette with large yellow fox ears. Her eyes were coal black and she had brown boots. She was wearing a long sleeved tunic with a large spiky brown ruff and yellow tights.

The second girl was a blonde with these dark blue diamonds on her side bangs. She was wearing this sailor outfit and dark blue flats with icy blue socks. She had a long icy blue tail with a darker diamond on the tip and icy fox ears.

The last girl had bronze hair with a red strip. She was holding long red fans with a single bronze piece. She was dressed in bronze armor.

"Leafy, Leafeon!" Green said.

"Umbree!" Shadow shouted.

Vio's ear twitched as he said, "Esp!"

"Flareon!" Red shrieked.

"Vaporeon! Vap vap!" Blue shouted while hitting Red on the head.

"Jolt," the brunette sighed before placing a hand on Blue's back. Blue jolted and fell to the ground, electricity pulsing around him.

"Glaceon-on!" the blonde said. She wagged a finger at the brunette.

"Skar," the bronzette said.

"What game our you playing, Links?" I asked.

"Umbreon?" Shadow said to Vio. The intelligent one shrugged.

"Espeon."

"Jolt! Jolt Jolteon Jolteon-on!" the brunette said.

"Uh-oh."


End file.
